When I Was Your Man
by PolHop
Summary: This is based off of Bruno Mars, When I Was Your Man. How can Derek go on with his life when his foolishness caused the love of his life to leave? I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this will be a two-shot I needed to do. Yes needed. I desperately needed to have some angst right now. None of my stories at this moment have any, so I decided to do this, song story. Bruno Mars, When I Was Your Man.**

 **Enjoy**

Derek Morgan prided himself on his astuteness and fearlessness; he was one of the top profilers in the whole Federal Bureau of Investigation. But alas, he couldn't profile himself. Now, here he was, sitting in the corner of the room at his boss's wedding. Watching his ex-girlfriend, spin around the floor with her new boyfriend, _Marco._ Morgan hated everything about Marco. He was nowhere near good enough for her.

Only he himself was. But here Marco was dancing with _his_ Baby Girl to the song that used to be _theirs_ as Morgan downed another beer _._

"Hey Morgan, great wedding, right?" Reid asked, walking up to him, holding out a new beer for him to take.

"I guess," Derek commented, never taking his eyes off of Penelope.

"Penelope looks beautiful tonight, doesn't she? She moves so gracefully on the dance floor with Marco." Reid said, handing him the cold drink.

 _When our friends talk about you_

 _All it does is just tare me down_

 _'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

Morgan cringed hearing her name coming out of Reid's mouth. He couldn't blame the kid though; Reid didn't understand that every time he mentioned her, Derek would die a little more inside.

"Yeah, Kid. She looks stunning," Morgan said dryly, still refusing to take his eyes off of her.

"Why'd you decided to forgo the bachelor party for Hotch last night?" Reid asked, confused about the social custom. He thought friends always went to their other friends' _send offs_. "I thought you would have, as you like to say, _get your grove thang on?_ "

"I had paperwork I needed to complete." He shifted his stare to Reid. "We are going to be short handed for the next two weeks while Emily and Hotch are on their honeymoon. So I needed to get ahead of the curve," Morgan explained. In reality, he knew the reason why he didn't go and it had nothing to do with paperwork. He knew Marco would be there, and he didn't want to hear how perfect his life had become now that he had a strong fulfilling woman like Penelope by his side.

"It was fun," Reid smirked, remembering last night "You should have come. We ended up running into the ladies at one of the bars. When we realized they were there, Marco had the grand idea to run to the corner store and get them flowers and surprise them on the dace floor. It actually was very endearing,"

 _too young, too dumb to realize_

 _that I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

 _should've gave you all my hours_

 _when I had the chance_

 _take you to every party_

 _'cause all you ever wanted to do was dance_

Morgan's heart broke even more hearing of their escapades last night. He thought his heart was already broken beyond belief. But then again, here he was, his heart breaking even more for the umpteenth time after she decided to leave him- leave him to fend off all the demons on his own, leave him to his own destruction.

He downed the fresh beer Reid handed him and made his way onto the dace floor, to hopefully cut in and dance with _his_ soul mate again.

 _Now my baby's dancing_

 _But she's dancing with another man_

He made his way over to the happy couple and proceeded to move into place, "Can I cut in?" he asked hopeful that he wouldn't be dismissed outright.

Penelope looked him up and down, and then back to Marco. After receiving a silent nod from Marco, she effortlessly moved into Morgan's willing arms.

"You look beautiful tonight, Baby Girl," he said low, while they swayed to the music.

"Thank you, Agent Morgan," she remarked, coldly.

"The dance lessons are paying off. You look like you belong out here on the dance floor." He commented.

"Well, thank you. The dance lessons have been paying off. I'm grateful Marco made time for me, so he'd be able to take me every week," she stated, knowing it was a low blow, but Morgan had promised her for months to take her for dance lessons. But he always had something else better to do, from paperwork, to repairs on one of his properties, anything that didn't involve her.

 _My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

 _Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

Morgan tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. He'd never be able to clean up this mess he had made. He should have taken her to the classes, should have given her all his free hours, but he didn't and now he was paying for it.

He closed his eyes basking in the feeling of his arms once again wrapped around her, feeling her warmth mingle with his own. He'd give anything to turn back time, make everything right again. He'd buy her flowers everyday just because, take her anywhere she wanted to go, proclaim his love for her off the highest rooftop he could find.

"Hey Puddin' Pop, wanna get something to eat?" Marco asked, coming up to them. Morgan stiffened on the dance floor; knowing his time holding the love of his life was coming to an end once again.

"I am getting a little hungry," Penelope responded, walking out of Morgan's arms, reaching for Marco's outreached hand. She turned back to look at Derek. "Thanks for the dance, Agent Morgan."

There he stood in the middle of the dance floor, his heart breaking the impossible last bit more, as he watched her leave hand in hand with Marco to the table. He tried to move his feet from the spot he was in, but they wouldn't budge. They were frozen in place, just like the night she gathered everything and walked out the door.

 _"Baby, where are you going?"_ _h_ _e asked as he watched Penelope throw items that belonged to her into a duffle bag._

 _She didn't answer him, instead continued to throw anything she could find of hers into the bag._

 _"Baby Girl, talk to me? What's going on?" he pleaded with her, reaching out for her arm to stop her hasty movements._

 _Penelope finally turned to him, and for the first time in months he looked at her- really looked at her. What he saw nearly killed him. She was broken_ _;_ _it was written all over her face._

 _"I'm leaving, Derek." She stated, looking into his eyes._

 _"What do you mean leaving?" he said, starting to panic._

 _"It means exactly that. I'm leaving, Derek." She maneuvered out of his arms to continue packing. "Give it a couple of hours, Derek, and I'm sure you won't even notice I was ever here. Just like it's been for the past couple of months."_

 _"Penelope, please don't go,"_

 _"Maybe if we had this conversation two months ago when I tried to talk to you, I wouldn't be leaving…"_ _S_ _he trailed off_ _._ _"_ _B_ _ut I'm stronger now. Now, I know I'm a better person without you."_

 _"Don't say that!" he tried to pull the bag out of her hand, as the one person he had ever loved threaten to walk out of his life_ _._ _"We're perfect when we're together- not apart."_

 _"Maybe at one time we were." She sighed_ _._ _"Honestly Derek, can you even remember the last time we went out to eat, or stayed up all night just to watch movies? If you're not in the office working late, you're at one of the properties you own."_

 _"I won't work on the properties anymore," he pleaded as his heart was shattering into a million pieces._

 _"I wish that was enough, Derek." She put one last item into her bag, "This has been a long time coming. I guess we proved everyone wrong- you and I were always better as just friends."_

 _She walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs towards the front door._

 _"Is this because I didn't take you to the dance classes?" he asked, following her every move._

 _She shook her head, trying to gain the courage she needed to walk out of the door, "Derek, I love you- love you with all my heart_ _. Y_ _ou were my better half, my reason to wake up in the morning, but sadly- I wasn't yours,"_

 _"You are!" he yelled, hoping the raising of his voice would make her believe him_ _._ _"You can't leave, Penelope. Where would you go?"_

 _"I already talked to Emily, and because she is moving in with Hotch, she's letting me stay in her condo." She walked closer to the front door_ _._ _"The moving truck will be here at noon tomorrow to gather the rest of my belongings." Then she walked out the door, leaving him frozen in his spot._

"Morgan, what are you doing?" Hotch asked, bumping into him on the dance floor as he danced with his new wife.

Morgan, coming out of his memory, looked around, he was indeed standing motionless on the dance floor. "I- I'm sorry," he said in a small whisper as he left the dance floor and headed towards the botanical garden in the back to clear his head.

Hotch looked at Emily with a concerned look. "Go after him," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be right back," He gave her a quick kiss, then looked over to Rossi who nodded his head in agreement. Both men headed out of the reception hall towards Morgan.

Morgan made it outside, taking a deep breath, trying to control the feelings that were running rampant through his body. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't watch the love of his life in the arms of another man. He was fighting a losing battle, a battle that he himself caused.

"How you holding up?" Hotch asked, walking up to his younger agent.

Derek turned to see Hotch and Rossi making their way to where he was. He couldn't even pretend it didn't bother him anymore; he was tired of acting like Penelope moving on didn't kill him inside. "How do you think?"

Rossi handed him his glass of whisky. "Here. This won't fix it, but it'll help a little."

Morgan took the drink and downed it, just like his beer from earlier. "I can't do this anymore."

"We know," Hotch stated, "so what are you going to do about it?"

Morgan gave him a dejected look, "I don't know…" he looked up as the back door of the reception hall opened. He saw Penelope and Marco walking out finding a cozy spot near the roses. Where Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi were standing they were hiding from their view. Morgan stood staring at her from afar, before speaking again, "I'm still so in love with her. I messed everything up not treating her the way she should have been treated."

 _But she's dancing with another man_

Morgan watched in horror as Marco proceeded to get onto one knee and produce a ring from his pocket.

"NO!" Morgan hollered.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two of When I Was Your Man. Unfortunately, right now my computer is at the computer doctor, but hopefully, I will get it back tomorrow. I have updates ready for some of my other stories ready to go. This one, thankfully, was saved on my tablet so I was able to upload it.**

 **Thanks for being patient. I'll have updates as soon as I get my computer back.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 _"No!" Morgan hollered_.

Penelope spun her head around in search of the noise. She could have sworn it was Morgan's voice she heard. She looked back down at Marco, who was still kneeling, holding a beautiful engagement ring in his hand and waiting for her answer.

She could hear footsteps running over to where she was; looking around she saw Derek, making his way over to her.

Penelope stood frozen in her spot as everything she had been trying to push away for the past couple of months came crashing into her, nearly knocking her off balance.

She looked down at Marco again, still holding out the ring,

Marco was perfect for her in the sense of the word. He made time for her when Derek refused. He'd take her out dancing whenever she'd ask. He'd bring her flowers, just because. He'd spend all his free time, making her feel like she was the only woman in the world. The things she had wished and prayed Derek would have done for her when they were still together.

 _I hope he buys you flowers_

 _I hope he holds your hand_

 _Give you all his hours_

 _When he has the chance_

 _Take you to every party_

 _'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

But he didn't. Derek pushed her aside, just like all his countless flings in his past. She slowly became just another number to him as the months went by. She didn't cause their demise, he did. She tried to fix it. She tried with all her might to fix what had hopelessly fallen apart.

 _"Hey, Baby Boy," she called out as Derek made his way into the house. "Did you have fun working on your properties?"_

 _Derek strode into the kitchen and looked down at the soup she was making, "It's not fun, P. It's work. I want to get this house on the market by June."_

 _"Oh," she said, dejected. "That's still like four months away. Do you need to spend all your time there?"_

 _"Well, yeah." He looked at her like she lost her mind. "How else am I going to get it ready in time?"_

 _She felt her heart break. She didn't mind him working on his properties; she just wished he would have maybe asked her to come along- like he did when they first got together. She had a blast helping him knock out walls and paint. "Would you like my help?" she offered._

 _"No, you would just slow me down."_

 _She didn't say anything to that. Instead she grabbed two bowls and proceeded to pour dinner for them. When she handed the bowl to Derek, he looked down at it with disgust._

 _"I got something to eat already." He took the bowl from her and poured it back into the pot. He turned so fast to leave the room; he never saw the tears fall down her cheeks._

 _She grabbed her bowl and quietly walked into the dinning room, where she foolishly had candles lit. It wasn't anything big, or a grand romantic gesture; it was something small in hopes to rekindle what they once had. She ate in silence until she heard the shower turn off. She then cleaned up her food, blew out the candles and headed upstairs._

 _When she walked into the bedroom, Derek was laying on top of the bed, looking at a magazine._

 _"Derek, can we talk for a few moments," she asked, so quietly, she could barely hear herself._

 _He didn't look up from his magazine to answer her._

 _"Please, Baby, just a few minutes?" she asked again._

 _He turned to her, only for a brief moment, before turning to his nightstand to shut off the light. "Not tonight. I'm beat, okay?" He got under the covers, turning away from her._

 _She did her best to hold back the tears that were ever present in her eyes. She didn't want him to hear her cry again- not that he would have cared. She grabbed her phone, and quietly walked out of the bedroom, pulling up Emily's number to text her._

"Puddin' Pop?" Marco asked, looking at her, after shooting a glare towards Derek. "Did you not hear me? Sweetie, you make me the happiest I have ever been in my life. I didn't know a pure love like yours even existed. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we haven't known each other for very long but I don't think that matters. When it's right, you do anything you can to make that person happy, and baby, you don't even need to try and make me happy, just being you does that. So, Penelope Garcia, will you marry me?"

She continued to stare at Marco, a lump caught in her throat. Marco was perfect. And she didn't have to fight to be with him; it was easy from day one. Whereas, with Derek, it was a struggle from day one. Neither one of them admitting their feelings for each other, until years later, purposely flaunting lovers in front of the other, to spitefully hurt them. She had thought they had finally gotten it right, when he asked her to move in with him, and at first everything was as it should be. They continued being best friends and lovers; the only difference was they lived in the same house. But it all changed. He pulled away and became annoyed with her presence. He pushed her away, only bringing her close when he wanted release.

The tears filler her eyes as she remembered the pain she went through at the end. How she wished she would wake up, and it would all be just a bad dream.

"Penelope…" Derek's voice brought her off balance.

She turned to face him not being able to find her voice. She let her eyes focus on him and couldn't help the rush of feeling that flooded her. She loved this man, loved him with every fiber in her being, but he hurt her caused her to feel unwanted and unloved.

Made her feel like she was nothing to him. Made her feel like she wasn't even there. How could she leave a man like Marco, who for all intents and purposes was perfect, for a man that time and time again caused her pain?

It was simple- she couldn't.

She turned back to Marco, ready to give her answer.

"Wait! Penelope!" Derek spoke again. She could hear the panic raising in his voice, just like the night she left.

She turned to him as he stepped closer. "I know I have no right to ask you anything. Hell, I have no right to even beg and plead for you to hear me out, but I am. Please, Penelope…just give me five minutes."

She looked back at Marco, who was still kneeling, but this time he was looking at Derek and not her.

Derek took another step closer to her, once again drawing her attention to him.

"I don't even know where to start or how to fix anything I have caused, but I know this: I know that you, Penelope Garcia, deserve the world. You deserve someone who will be your knight in shinning armor, someone that would drop everything to be by your side. Someone who is willing to show you what it means to have their love in return." She watched him stop for a moment to look at Marco then back to her.

 _Do all the things I should have done_

 _When I was your man_

"I'm sure Marco, provides all of that for you and that when you look at me, you no longer see love, but I'm hear to tell you, that you hold my heart- well, what's left of it, that is. From day one, you have held every inch of my heart, even when I tried to guard it from you, it never worked. You own my heart, all of it. I know I wasn't want you thought I would be in our relationship, and I take full responsibly for that. But I love all of you; you're my end and my beginning. Penelope, I will forever regret the way I treated you when I was your man, but I'm standing her, asking you to give me another chance. Give me a chance to show you, you are my everything. A chance to right all the wrongs I've committed."

She watched as unashamed emotions played across his face, as he waited for her to speak.

The air was thick all around them. Her heart beating in her throat, as she looked before the man she loved with everything in her. Her own heart breaking for the situation she found herself in, her heart breaking for Marco, as he poured his heart out to her, her heart breaking for Derek, as he did the same, and her heart breaking, because no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to fully get over him.

"I-" she went to speak but was cut off by Derek once again,

"Marry _me_. Let me prove to you. I'm who you belong with. Before you answer Marco, think about us, think about all the good times we had. All the good times we will have. I fully admit I was the cause of our destruction, but I promise you this, Baby Girl, now that I've lived without you in my life, I will never make the same mistake twice. Living without you has been the worst experience of my _entire_ life. And we both know what I've been though. You're my light, my life, the reason I wake up in the morning. You chase away my demons, bring me back down to size, you heal me." He took another step closer to her so he was now directly in front of her.

"Penelope-" Marco started, but was interrupted by Derek.

"You are my whole world, Penelope. Marry me, and I will spend the rest of my life proving to you, that you made the right choice. _Marry me_?"

She kept her gaze locked with his as she saw him completely open up to her in front of an audience, exposing his hurt and pain.

"Penelope?" Marco said again, finally getting off his knee. "Sweetheart, look at _me_."

She couldn't. She couldn't look away from Derek. She stared into his eyes as they showed all the pain he was in, the pain of losing _her_. She went to open her mouth, only to have Derek close the gap between them pressing his lips to hers.

He kissed her with every ounce of emotion he had left in his body. He kissed her, in hopes of portraying what his words were not getting through. He kissed her like he should have always kissed her.

She couldn't help herself, even if she wanted to, from responding to the man she loved.

"Marry me?" He spoke just above a whisper as they pulled out of the kiss.

She gazed at him a few moments more, letting the world around them fall from view. This was the man she was destined to be with. This was the man she was made for, and she knew it. She could try and fight it all she wanted but she knew they were meant to be together. The road might not always be perfect, but in the end, it would always be Derek at the finish line. Not Marco, not any other man- Derek.

"Yes."

* * *

AN: This was a pain to post from my tablet, lol. I'm glad I finally got it to work. I was about to give up. I hope you liked this, if you have a few moments please let me know what you thought.


End file.
